Random Story
words were so cruel. The day I had to leave. My friends and classmates cried. The boys upon the windows. Wave to me goodbye. I smile and sit in the car. I am taken to a school. A school with special people. Just like me and you. I start to have some fun. I made a lot of friends. As many years passed again. I talk too slow to understand. I cannot run anymore. And I struggle to even stand. I cannot write in my diary. My motion is too slow. Then one day I am sent. To the hospital again. Now many years have passed. I lie in a warm bed. I cannot move my body. I cannot move again. I talk very slowly. I cannot move my head. My mummy sits there crying. My daddy looks depressed. I ask my mummy sadly. Am I going to die. My mother holds my hand. Yells and starts to cry. A few more years later. I have to shut my eyes. I cannot talk or move. I seem to have died. (May you rest in peace, Kazu) ---- girl meets a boy on a messenger crazy1 86: hey baby!! h0tNsPiCy91: who is this?? crazy1 86: ur secret admirer!! h0tNsPiCy91: oh really... quit lyin! who is this?? crazy1 86: i loved u the first time a stared in your eyes... crazy1 86: i think about u everyday... you are my dream come true. crazy1 86: we met once! i dont think u remember tho. crazy1 86: i cut myself because the pain takes away my feelings of u. crazy1 86: u will see me sometime tonight... h0tNsPiCy91: ..WHO IS THIS!? crazy1 86:dont worry... ill take very good care of you... crazy1 86 had signed off. The girl was so scared she locked all her doors and windows. She made sure her room was secured. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or for real. She didn't know when he was going to come. The girl was so frightened she decided to sleep with her little sister. The girl dozed off quickly. Then she heard a knock on the window. The girl slowly walked to the window. It started knocking louder. The girl looked through the windows and saw nothing... just some of the tree branches. The girl went back to bed with her sister. The bed was wet and had a pretty horrid smell. Maybe her sister wet the bed... the girl checked and found blood everywhere. The girl panicked. She didn't know what to do. She ran and hid in the closet in case the killer was there for her. While looking through the cracks of the closet the girl saw a shadow. It was dark, so she couldn't figure out who it was. She started to get more frightened. The shadow crept closer to the closet. The girl closed her eyes as if it was a dream. Then suddenly he opened the closet door and pulled her out. Her parents found her dead the next morning. She was completely skinned and hanging in her sister's closet. The younger sister was also found skinned and dead. PART 2... Two years after the Smith sisters deaths, the parents had a baby boy. The girl's room became a guest room and the little sister's room where the murder took place became the baby's room. The baby grew up to be a successful kid. One night he was on the computer and received an instant message. h0tNsPiCy91: Hey lil bro!! 2seXay4u: Who the eff is this? h0tNsPiCy91: It's your big sis. 2seXay4u: I never had a sister. I'm an only child. 2seXay4u: This is some kinda joke, huh? h0tNsPiCy91: Mom and dad never told you? h0tNsPiCy91: I died 15 years ago with your other older sister. h0tNsPiCy91: We were murdered in your room which was once my little sister's room. She was killed in bed when I was sleeping. I was killed in the closet and skinned to death. 2seXay4u: Quit lying. I never had a sister. If I did my parents would have told me. Whatever. Your stupid. h0tNsPiCy91: You don't believe me? Well if you wanna look in your closet floor. h0tNsPiCy91: I carved my name and the time and date I was being murdered. Then I carved my little sister's name. h0tNsPiCy91: If you don't believe me little brother check the internet. Google on Smith sisters murdered anonymously. h0tNsPiCy91: I gtg little brother. I love you and mom and dad soo much. I can't believe they kept us a secret from you. They should burn in hell. The boy checked the closet. He saw the carvings. Was it true? He surfed the internet and information was there about the anonymous murder in the house. The next morning the boy went downstairs. It was so quiet. Maybe his parents were sleeping. Hours later the boy found his parents in their closet skinned and hanged. Then he found more carvings on the ground. They said I TOLD YOU I WASN'T LYING LITTLE BROTHER, I LOVED MOM AND DAD... BUT THEY KEPT ME A SECRET. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WELL I'M FREE FROM THIS COLD WORLD, I WON'T HURT YOU LIKE I HURT THEM. I LOVE YOU!" - LISA SMITH This is a death chain letter. If you don't repost this in the next hour, the parents will kill you at night. They will kill you! (mmmmhhhh... kinda scary, but not too much) ---- Kind of a scary story... There were five girls who were all friends and were members of a sleepover club. Every Saturday, they would have a slumber party at one of the girls’ houses. One night, when the girls were having a sleepover, they heard loud noises and screaming outside. It seemed to be coming from the end of the street. They went down to find out what was happening. They learned that a woman had been murdered and the man who killed her was still on the loose. They ran home as quickly as their legs would carry them. Terrified, they locked their windows and bolted their doors. Everything was quiet for a while, but then they started to hear weird noises coming from outside. Their imaginations ran wild and they thought the killer was coming for them. Gripped by terror, they hid inside a closet and waited. They heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer and the girls held their breath, afraid to make a sound. Suddenly, the closet door was opened and a man stood there. The girls screamed and ran in different directions. Four of the girls went downstairs and locked the cellar door behind them. The man caught the fifth girl and took her into the bathroom, where he skinned her alive. The bathroom was right above the cellar and the four girls were forced to listen as their friend was murdered. They listened to her scratching at the floor and calling their names, but they couldn’t do anything to help her. They heard her die that night. In the morning, when the man had fled, the remaining girls came out of the cellar. When they went into the bathroom, they were confronted by a horrible sight. There, scratched into the wall was a final message from their friend: “How could you have let me die?” With tears in their eyes, they looked up and saw her flesh dangling from the knife that had skinned her. If you don’t re-post this the man will come and skin you alive too, because they haven’t caught him yet. And the girl will make sure you will die, so she can pass on the tale. ---- Mother passing by her daughter's bedroom was astonished to see the bed was nicely made and everything was picked up. Then she saw an envelope propped up prominently on the center of the bed. It was addressed, "Mom. " With the worst premonition, she opened the envelope and read the letter with trembling hands: Dear Mom: It is with great regret and sorrow that I'm writing you. I had to elope with my new boyfriend because I wanted to avoid a scene with Dad and you. I've been finding real passion with Ahmed and he is so nice-even with all his piercings, tattoos, beard, and his motorcycle clothes. But it's not only the passion Mom, I'm pregnant and Ahmed said that we will be very happy. He already owns a trailer in the woods and has a stack of firewood for the whole winter. He wants to have many more children with me and that's now one of my dreams too. Ahmed taught me that marijuana doesn't really hurt anyone and we'll be growing it for us and trading it with his friends for all the cocaine and ecstasy we want. In the meantime, we'll pray that science will find a cure for AIDS so Ahmed can get better; he sure deserves it!! Don't worry Mom, I'm 15 years old now and I know how to take care of myself. Someday I'm sure we'll be back to visit so you can get to know your grand children. Your daughter, Judith PS: Mom, none of the above is true. I'm over at the neighbor's house. I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life than my report card that's in my desk center drawer. I love you! Call when it is safe for me to come home. Copy and paste this in your profile if you think that some times we take things for granted (lol, I do, indeed. Sometimes).